


Erinnerung

by Sonnrain



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Fluff, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Melancholy, References to Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnrain/pseuds/Sonnrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sano sitzt im Akabeko, allein, trinkt und redet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erinnerung

**Author's Note:**

> Eine sehr alte Geschichte (beendet: 3.7.2003). Inzwischen bin ich nicht mehr in dem Fandom, aber dies scheint mir ein guter Platz zum Hochladen.
> 
> In Teil 2 ist _das Kursive_ Sanosuke und das Normalgesetzte Kenshin.

### Teil 1: Erinnerung

##### Sagara

Wo Himura-san heute ist? Kaoru hat nach ihm gefragt? Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Ist mir doch egal, wo dieser Kerl ist. Kann mir ehrlich gestohlen bleiben ....  
Was passiert ist? Das erzähl ich dir lieber nicht, meine Kleine. Komm, gieß mir noch’n Schluck ein!

Warum kann nicht alles wieder so wie früher sein? Weißt du noch, letzte Woche, als wir hier gefeiert haben? Als Yahiko so besoffen war, dass er durch das ganze Lokal getorkelt ist? Dabei hat er Kaoru angerempelt, die dann auf Kenshin gefallen ist.  
Und da war dann so ein Stich in meiner Brust, und ich hab gedacht: Hätte die nicht woanders hin fallen können?  
Eifersüchtig? Ich? Nein! NEIN! Ich bin doch nicht eifersüchtig! Mir doch egal, mit wem dieser Schwertkämpfer was hat!  
Hab ich gerade Schwertkämpfer gesagt? So’n Quark! Gib mir lieber noch was zu trinken!

Blöder Kerl! Und da hat er ständig was erzählt, von wegen er vertraut mir. Und ich war auch noch stolz drauf... So ein starker Kämpfer vertraut MIR! Ich hab ihn doch tatsächlich bewundert! Ha! Ich Idiot! .... mehr Sake!

Warum hat er das bloß gemacht?

Klar war gestern alles noch in Ordnung. Alles war bestens: Wir haben getrunken, rumgealbert und diese Opiumhändler verdroschen... Ja, du hast natürlich Recht: Ich hab sie verdroschen und er hat zugesehen. Aber ich weiß, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre, hätt’ er mir geholfen. Schließlich ist er – nee, das war ja einmal.... Gib mir noch was von dem Sake, kleine Tsubame.

Nein, ich erzähl’ nicht, was passiert ist. Geht keinen was an, was er getan hat. Dich auch nicht. Der Krug ist ja schon wieder alle!

Ich will meinen alten Kenshin wieder zurück! Den Vagabunden! Und den Kenshin mit den großen Augen und dem sanften Lächeln... Nicht diesen Fremden von gestern Nacht! Nicht diesen, diesen – ich will gar nicht daran denken.... Ich brauch noch was zu trinken.

Es war doch alles prima. Warum musste es so kommen? Was hab ich getan, dass er dachte, er könnte das mit mir machen? Er war mir so nahe...

Wie, ich hab schon genug? Ich muss doch den Geschmack irgendwie loswerden. SEINEN Geschmack. Und die Erinnerung. Wie er da so unter mir lag.... komm schon, gib mir noch was!

Ok, ich erzähl’s dir. Aber nur, wenn ich dann endlich in Ruhe trinken darf. So lange, bis alles weg ist... so wie er....  
So genau kann ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern...  
Ja, ja, vielleicht hab’ ich ein bisschen zuviel getrunken... Willst du’s jetzt hören oder nicht? Also... er hat mich noch nach Hause gebracht... und dann... ich weiß nicht... irgendwie lag ich plötzlich am Boden... er unter mir... Ich glaub, ich hab so was gesagt wie „Du riechst irgendwie so gut“... Ich mein, das stimmt ja auch, oder nicht? Er riecht doch wirklich gut: so frisch und doch irgendwie männlich...

Jedenfalls- jedenfalls... er hat’s tatsächlich getan! Diese Erinnerung ist noch ganz klar! Sein Geschmack, seine Lippen auf meinen, sein Körper an mich gepresst.... So was macht man doch nicht! Zumindest nicht, wenn man ein Mann ist und der andere auch!  
Ich muss diese Erinnerung los werden! Den Geschmack, den Geruch, das Gefühl seinen Körper noch immer zu spüren... alles eben... Jetzt lass mich endlich trinken!

Was dann passiert ist? Keine Ahnung. Ich muss weggerannt sein. Ich bin jedenfalls am Morgen unten am Fluss aufgewacht. Ihn hab ich seitdem nicht gesehen.... Interessiert mich auch nicht. Ist mir völlig schnuppe, wo er ist. Ehrlich.

##### Himura

Vielen Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft. Der Tee hat mir jetzt wirklich gut getan. Ja, ich hab tatsächlich einiges hinter mir.  
Seit Wochen bin ich nun schon ohne Rast unterwegs.  
Nein, das hat nichts mit meinem Schwert zu tun. Diesmal nicht. Ich habe geschworen nie wieder zu töten.

Kummer? Ja, so könnte man es nennen. Ich hab was getan, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen. Ich wollte es auch gar nicht... Nein, so stimmt das auch nicht. Ich wollte schon, seit einiger Zeit sogar, aber ich wusste, dass das schief gehen würde. Ich wusste, dass er es nicht wollen würde. Aber dann ist es doch passiert. Und er? Er hat mich angesehen, als hätte ihn was ganz ekliges berührt, und dann ist er auch schon weg gewesen...

Was genau passiert ist? Wollt Ihr das wirklich wissen? Ich will nicht, dass Ihr mich dann auch so anseht wie er.

Ich soll es trotzdem erzählen? Na gut...

Wir waren Freunde. Seit vielen Jahren das erste Mal, dass ich jemandem so vertraut hatte, und jemand mir. Eine Freundschaft, wie sie tiefer nicht hätte sein können. Nur dass ich eben noch etwas anderes empfand. Mir war klar, dass es ihm nicht so ging; wahrscheinlich hätte er es sogar verabscheut. Mich verabscheut. Hat er ja dann auch. Das wollte ich unbedingt verhindern, habe mir gesagt, dass ich froh wäre, ihn überhaupt zu kennen. Überhaupt mit ihm zusammen sein zu können.

Und dann war da dieser Abend. Er hatte mal wieder zu viel getrunken. Völlig blau. Und so konnte ich ihn ja nun wirklich nicht allein lassen, oder? Also hab ich ihn nach Hause gebracht. Oder eher getragen. Als wir dann in seinem Haus waren, ist es passiert. Ich bin über irgendwas gestolpert und schon lagen wir beide am Boden. Ich auf dem Rücken und er auf mir. So nahe waren wir uns noch nie gekommen. Nicht mal beim Training. Ich konnte jeden Muskel fühlen, jeden Knochen. Sein Körper an meinem. Ganz eng. So als ob... als ob... Ewig hätte ich so bleiben können. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.... und dann schien mir, als hätte er so was gesagt wie „du riechst so gut“ und da war es dann passiert: Ich küsste ihn. Berührte seine Lippen mit den meinen. Schmeckte seine Süße und den Alkohol. Ewig schien der Kuss zu dauern, doch es waren wohl nur Sekunden.  
Ja, und dann starrte er mich an mit diesem Ausdruck in seinen Augen, seinen wunderbaren dunklen Augen, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, den ich eben noch fühlen durfte, und war weg.  
Nein, ich bin ihm nicht nachgelaufen. Wie könnte ich ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen, nach jener Nacht?  
Ich habe alles zerstört.  
Alles vorbei.

### Teil 2: An jenen Augenblick kann ich mich immer noch erinnern... obwohl es doch schon Monate her ist.

_Das Trinken habe ich aufgegeben. Gebracht hat es nichts. Das Lokal hat mich immer nur daran erinnert, wie glücklich ich damals gewesen bin. Ich hab oft überlegt, was ich hätte machen sollen, damit er mich nicht verlassen hätte. Dass ihm das was bedeutet hat. Vielleicht hätte ich bleiben sollen. Vielleicht hat er es gar nicht so gemeint. Vielleicht..._

Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte es nicht getan. Nicht nur, dass ich mir die Zeit zurücksehne, da ich noch bei ihm sein durfte, mich verfolgt auch noch dieses Gefühl, ihn so nah zu spüren.~

_Dann rede ich mir wieder ein, das Ganze sei nur ein Unfall gewesen, bestimmt wollte er das gar nicht. Aber tief im Innern weiß ich, dass es nicht so war._

Seit einigen Wochen bin ich nun schon in dieser Wildnis. Unter Menschen habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Alles hat mich an ihn erinnert: ein Mann mit seiner Frisur, ein Lokal, ein Faustkampf.

_Wenn er doch nicht gleich die Stadt verlassen hätte. Ich glaube, ich hätte damit leben können. Ich vermisse ihn. So sehr, dass es wehtut._

Und so lebe ich fernab von jeder menschlichen Siedlung. Aber allein bin ich nicht: Sein Bild begleitet mich immer, ob bei Meditationsübungen, beim Schwerttraining, beim Schlafen.

_Liebe? Nein... Oder hatte die Kleine doch recht? Liebe... Na ja...Vielleicht... Ich muss es wissen. Ich muss ihn wiedersehen._

Wenn ich ihm doch nur erklären könnte... doch dann sähe er mich wieder mit diesem Blick voller Abscheu und Ekel an – wie damals. Das kann ich nicht ertragen. Lieber lebe ich allein mit der Erinnerung an schönere Zeiten...

_Ich muss mit ihm reden. Muss es wissen. Und ich werde ihn finden. Egal, wo er ist._

### Teil 3: Begegnung

##### Präludium (Kenshin)

Das Messer liegt bereit. Geschärft und poliert auf dem Felsen, den ich mir ausgesucht habe. Neben dem See das Tuch zum Abtrocknen. Gut. Ich wende mich der Höhle zu, in der ich diese ganze Zeit über gelebt habe. Nichts deutet mehr darauf hin, dass hier jemand war, bis auf meine Schlafunterlage. Nun, nach dem morgigen Tage wird auch sie nicht mehr da sein. Ich drehe mich um und betrachte den Wald. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit über beschützt und genährt. Ich werde ihm danken. Mein Blick fällt auf das Messer. Morgen. Morgen endet dieses Leben.

##### Sanosuke

Kenshin… Es scheint, als ob der Wald mich leitet. Immer, wenn ich mich umdrehe, kann ich nicht bestimmen, aus welcher Richtung ich gerade eben gekommen bin. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit weiterzugehen.  
Da vorn wird es heller. Eine Lichtung? Kenshin? Da ist er ja! Ich habe ihn gefunden. „Ken-“ Aber… was ist, wenn… Ich lasse mich hinter einen Busch fallen. Er sieht so strahlend aus. Von der Morgensonne geküsst, leuchtet sein Haar wie Kupfer… Vielleicht will er nicht mit mir reden. Wenn er mich wieder wegschickt. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen.  
Jetzt geht er mit gemessenem Schritt auf den kleinen See zu. Es sieht fast wie ein Ritual aus. Wenn ich ein Dichter wär, würd ich so was sagen wie: ‚Mein Herz will sein Gefängnis sprengen und zu seinem Herrn fliegen.’ So aber tut es einfach nur weh, wenn ich ihn ansehe. Er hebt seine Hände und löst sein Haar. Ich muss schlucken. Kenshin… Selten hab ich ihn so gesehen. Er sieht so frei aus, so… so gelassen? Wie er das Gesicht zur Sonne hebt, wie sein Haar über den Rücken fließt, die Arme ganz entspannt an der Seite. Wo ist eigentlich seine Waffe? Sonst hat er sie doch immer bei sich. Ja, losgelöst sieht er aus, als ob ihn diese Welt nichts anginge…  
Was macht er denn jetzt? Er… er öffnet die Knoten seiner Kleidung. Er zieht sich aus! Wegsehen! Aber ich kann nicht. Wie gebannt hängt mein Blick an seinem weißen Körper. Bisher habe ich ihn nur nackt gesehen, wenn er verletzt war, und auch dann nur bis zur Hüfte. Aber jetzt…  
Jetzt versinkt er im Wasser des Sees. Nur sein langes Haar ist noch zu sehen, kurz unter der Oberfläche treibt es. Wo bleibt er nur? Kenshin! Kenshin…  
Erst als er wieder auftaucht, merke ich, dass ich auch die ganze Zeit über die Luft angehalten habe. Als er das zweite Mal taucht, habe ich schon weit weniger Angst um ihn. Wart mal… Ich hab Angst um Kenshin? Jetzt steht es unumstößlich fest: Ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben. Aber er scheint ohne mich ganz wunderbar leben zu können. Dann war jener Abend nur ein Versehen für ihn? Aber warum hat er mich dann verlassen? Ich muss ihn das fragen. Aber… ich kann nicht.  
Ich bleibe hinter meinem Busch sitzen. Das machst du wirklich toll, Sagara. Rennst durch halb Japan um über alles zu reden und traust dich dann nicht den letzten Schritt zu tun.  
Er verlässt den See; Wasser rinnt aus seinen Haaren den Körper entlang, tropft auf den Boden. Ein großes Tuch verhüllt ihn und lenkt meinen Blick auf sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Er sieht nicht länger einfach entspannt aus. Eher, als hätte er seinen Frieden gefunden. Ist das… ist das ein Lächeln? Vorsichtig schleiche ich näher, immer auf Deckung achtend. Tatsächlich: Er lächelt. Er sieht so schön aus, wenn er das tut. Moment. Er lächelt? Plötzlich scheint ein Stein statt meines Herzens in der Brust zu sitzen. Aber es tut dort immer noch so weh. Alles tut weh. Mein ganzer Körper ist ein Schmerz… Himura Kenshin braucht mich nicht. Er kommt ganz gut ohne mich klar.  
Einen letzten Blick. Ich lächle schmerzlich. Es zieht mir das Herz zusammen, ihn so dort sitzen zu sehen. Im Buddha-Sitz. Von der Sonne beschienen. Wie ein junger Gott. Ein leichter Wind bewegt sein Haar. Ein metallisches Blitzen.  
Blitzen? Das ist ein Messer! Er hält ein Messer in der Hand! Er hebt es- „KENSHIN!“

##### Kenshin

Was… was ist passiert? Ich starre auf meine Hand. Wo ist das Messer? Langsam hebe ich den Blick. Sa… „Sano?“ Da stehst du vor mir, hältst mein Messer in der Hand. Fest schließt du sie darum, so als hättest du Angst, ich könnte es wieder an mich reißen. Was machst du eigentlich hier? Wieso bist du mir gefolgt? Wieso bist du mir in den Arm gefallen? Du siehst besorgt aus. Machst du dir vielleicht etwas aus mir? Nein, wohl nicht. Bestimmt hat dich Kaoru geschickt. Sie kann ganz schön überzeugend sein.  
Bei der Vorstellung, wie sie dich dazu gebracht hat, mich zu suchen, muss ich lächeln. Da wechselt dein Gesichtsausdruck von besorgt zu erleichtert. „Kenshin… Warum?“ fragst du. Deine Stimme klingt ganz sanft. Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du das kannst. Dafür liebe ich dich umso mehr. Ich würde dich jetzt gerne küssen.  
Na ja, lieber nicht. Das Lächeln ist von meinem Gesicht verschwunden; sofort siehst du wieder besorgt aus. Dachtest du etwa… ich wollte… „Diesem Leben ein Ende setzen? Ja.“ Genau das hatte ich vor. Ich wende meinen Blick dem Wald zu. „Mit einem Dank an den Wald.“ Jetzt liegt Verständnislosigkeit auf deinem Gesicht, dem so wundervollen Gesicht. „Vögel bauen Nester.“ Ich sehe schon, am liebsten würdest du jetzt nachfragen, traust dich aber nicht, mich zu stören. Ich erkläre es dir. „Ohne Haar, ein Mönch. Ein neues Leben.“  
Tränen auf deinen Wangen. Erleichterung. Schmerz? Die Hand, die das Messer so fest hielt, öffnet sich, lässt es fallen, hebt sich, kommt näher. Was… wird das? Ich kann nicht anders, ich schließe meine Augen. Mein Haar wird berührt. Es zieht etwas. Da sehe ich dich wieder an. Du hältst eine Strähne in der Hand und… küsst sie?  
Sano… Mein Herz schlägt schnell, als wollte es davonlaufen. Da bemerkst du, dass ich dich ansehe und lässt los. Schade. Irgendwie scheint sich das in meiner Mimik gezeigt zu haben, denn deine Augen leuchten auf einmal. Hoffnung? Freude? Ich kann es nicht bestimmen, denn auf einmal bist du ganz nah. Du riechst noch genauso wie früher. Sano… Ich senke meine Lider und hebe mein Gesicht noch näher, um deinen Duft einzufangen, bevor ich ihn wieder verliere. Ich habe dich so vermisst…  
Plötzlich ist da etwas Warmes auf meinen Lippen. Ein fremder Mund… Nein, nicht so fremd. Ein Kuss. Unser zweiter Kuss. Und auf einmal weiß ich, dass in diesem Moment mein neues Leben angefangen hat. Ein Leben mit meiner Liebe. Und ich kann nicht anders, ich muss lächeln.


End file.
